Alice's Diet
by StIp4Evahre
Summary: - ¡Oh vamos chicos, yo no estoy gordo! Ni tampoco estaré mas gordo. ¿Verdad, querida Mia? [Rated T por si acaso.]


_¿Que_ _opinarían_ _ellos_ _de_ _eso?_

 **-** **Que** **es** **una** **mierda**

 _¿Que_ _opinara_ _él?_

 **-** **No** **le** **gustara** **saberlo**

 _¿Te_ _sientes_ _cómodo?_

 **-** **Completamente**

 _¿Ellos_ _pararon?_

 **-** **Si.**

 _¿Alcanzaste_ _tu_ _objetivo?_

 **-** **Aún** **falta.**

 _¿Valió_ _la_ _pena_ _una_ _nueva_ _obsesión?_

 **-** **No** **lo** **se.**

 **Clyde** **Pov.**

¿Nunca sintieron esa cólera que los hacía llorar de impotencia? Eso es algo que en su vida era una manera de protesta. Una muy silenciosa que tenía como fin su almohada.

"-¡Hijo me voy, cuida la casa y no hagas nada extraño!"

¿Estar viendo el inodoro con cierta emoción era extraño? Quizás sí, pero aún tenía tiempo de alejarse del recipiente de porcelana blanco. Quizás solo aguardo unos minutos con la expectativa de escuchar el celular sonar y que sea uno de sus amigos, que lo harían distraer de esa solución. Solo quizás él sabía que no era correcto. Contó hasta 3.

1\. Junta tus piernas

2\. Inclinate hacia adelante

3\. *Púrgate.

 _Bienvenido_ _Clyde_ _Donovan._

 _Ahora eres un príncipe. Y los príncipes pueden vivir sin "eso" que arruina tu perfecta imagen_.

 **(...)**

El primer impedimento fue Craig. El no me entiende aún. Le preocupa ver que tengo solo 46,2 de *IMC. No entiende que ese es el peso más cerca del ideal para mis 167 cm de altura

"-Exijo una explicación Clyde."

Lo único que dije fue que estaba haciendo dieta, su mirada era de completa molestia

"- Nadie puede quedar con 46,2 kilos en dos meses de dieta, no me trates de imbécil."

"- Es una dieta especial."

No volví a cruzar palabras con Craig después de eso. Me aleje de los impedimentos y si con ellos también se unían mis compañeros no tenía otra opción.

Lo que más me dolió de esto fue tu primera impresión al verme. Estabas sorprendido y note como tragaste saliva ¿Tal vez podría agregar que estabas nervioso?

"- Clyde... ¿Algo que decir?"

"- Ya no soy gordo Kevin. "

Recuerdo que me abrazaste con fuerza esa tarde, cosa que no dude en corresponder. Pero algo me dijo que estabas incomodo con mi decisión.

"- Voy a ayudarte."

"- No es necesario."

"- Quiero ayudarte."

"- ¿Por qué?"

"- Porque eres muy importante para mí."

 **(. . .)**

¿Me amaste antes de esto? ¿Acaso era posible amarme antes? ¿O también querías zapatos? Nunca lo sabré.

Gracias a ti, Kevin Stoley, rompí mi rutina. Ya no tenía las marcas rojas de la goma en mis muñecas, ya olvidaba mi agua, mis horarios, las costumbres e incluso mi garganta estaba mejorando

 _Ya_ _no_ _era_ _un_ _príncipe_

La primera vez que salimos se te notaba muy feliz. ¿De verdad me amabas antes de esto?

Me invitabas a todas partes, aunque sé muy bien que las salidas favoritas eran las convenciones de comics. Pero me di cuenta lo que me hacías, maldito idiota.

Me di cuenta que me invitabas y a los minutos de llegar siempre comprabas algo para comer y se repetía la misma situación más tarde. Cada vez que voy a tu departamento me distraes para que me olvide de expulsar todo lo que me diste, intentas por cualquier medio que no entre a tu baño a penas llegamos

"-Me gusta que te preocupes por mí."

"- No soy el único que se preocupa por ti, Clyde. Ellos te extrañan."

"- Yo no los extraño."

"- Como digas cariño."

Si. Iniciar una relación contigo en ese momento solo confirmo mi teoría. Si seguía comiendo como antes me dejarías. No quería eso.

Kevin, esto ahora es por ti. Deja de intentar arruinar mi imagen para que deje de gustarte.

"- Clyde."

"- ¿Si?"

"- ¿Quieres salir a comer tacos? Recuerdo que te gustaban mucho."

"-¿Por qué lo haces?"

"- Porque te amo. Te amo con o sin esas calorías que no admites en tu cuerpo. Eres perfecto Clyde."

"- ¿Me amabas gordo?"

"- Como no tienes idea."

"- ¿Y ahora...? "

"- El sentimiento no cambia según el físico. Te sigo amando como antes."

"- No lo entiendo. "

"- Solo dame el gusto, juro que voy a estar a tu lado tomes las decisión que tomes ¿Si?"

"- Gusto concedido Kevin. "

 **(. . .)**

Uhm... Hace tanto tiempo que no pude pesarme... Oh claro, no te gusta que lo haga.

Ahora que soy algo más maduro pude entender el terreno en el que estaba metido y solo tengo una cosa que decir al respecto

"- ¡Lo siento mucho!"

No sé en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero solo me abrace a tu cuerpo. Ahora entendía bien por todo lo que te había hecho pasar.

"- No es conmigo con quien te debes disculpar. "

Me llevaste con mi antiguo Team de inmediato. Tweek estaba mucho más alto -cosa que hacia graciosa la situación de verlo de la mano con "Miss simpatía"-, Craig solamente tenía unos pircings en el labio y nariz, Token se veía más calmado que siempre. Habían cambiado muy poco desde que me fui.

A penas me vieron caminaron hacia mí para darme un gran abrazo de grupo. Empecé a llorar otra vez. Había olvidado a mis amigos por ese mal hábito, ellos también estaban preocupados, había visto los mensajes que le mandaban con frecuencia a Kevin preguntando sobre mí.

"- ¿Puedo volver a ser un Team con ustedes?"

"- Creo que es obvio que si, idiota. Deja de llorar que no se murió nadie aparte del imbécil de McCormick esta mañana."

La voz de mi "líder" había cambiado bastante.

Todos empezamos desde 0, era casi igual a cuando estábamos en primaria. Ir al parque a tirar piedras, juntarnos en la casa de Token a jugar videojuegos e ir después de cada curso a la cafetería Tweak a hablar y reírnos de nosotros.

Pero ahora tú también estabas con nosotros. Solo por mi, me gustaría pensar.

"- Kevin."

"-¿Que pasa?"

"- Gracias."

"- ¿Por qué?"

"- Por ayudarme y amarme."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **IMC: Indice de masa corporal.**

 **Purgarse: Vomitar.**


End file.
